Somebodys Baby
by jade.west.5851127
Summary: All Jade ever wanted was for Tori to love her back, after a crazy night, will Tori come to her senses and admit how she feels? NOTE- This is my FIRST independent fanfiction, most of my works are collabs with other writers, but I wanted to see what I could do on my own. Be sure to send feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

As I slowly stirred in the bed I opened my eyes and yawned. I went to move letting my chestnut brown locks fall from my face but suddenly stopped as I noticed the arm over me. I followed the arm up to a torso and saw the raven locks freezing as I caught contact with the icy blue green eyes looking at me from beside the facade of that dangerous smirk. I immediately look away my face burning bright red as I hide myself from the eyes with the blanket. "Relax Vega, it's nothing I didn't enjoy last night,"I heard the dark voice chuckle as an icy hand slipped over my inner thigh and my eyes widened. It was then, and only then that I realized I was completely naked. Well almost, I wore a piece of black and purple lace around my neck and as I reached up to tug at it the other female caught my hand and growled,"Don't you remember last night Vega?" I let my hand freeze in hers and bit my lip as she squeezed my inner thigh tightly, moving ever so closer to my center. I whimpered loudly and as she placed her hand on my shoulder I laid back, closing my eyes. "Jade...?" I finally manage to choke out hoarsely. Something must have happened last night for my voice to be gone. "Damn Vega, I knew you were screaming pretty loud, but not that bad,"I heard Jade's dark chuckle quietly in my ear and as her lips moved to my neck I completely melted back into the bed and let my eyes open weakly. "Jade, what happened?"I whisper quietly and reach up, rubbing my forehead. "I didn't think you would get that drunk,"She laughed. I looked over at her quietly, and started to protest about me never drinking but the throbbing headache, the fact I was completely naked, didn't know where I was, or what happened last night said otherwise. I looked around the room, but I didn't recognize it at all. It was if Jade read the look on my face and she laughed sitting up slowly, letting the covers fall away from her hickey covered naked body, "Relax, we're at Cat's house. My dad was home last night, so Cat let us stay here in my room." "Your room?"I said as my eyes casually made their way back around to meet Jade's but immediately dropped to the covers again. "Yes. I stay here a lot, so I have my own room here, it's the only real home I've ever had,"she whispered as her hand absent mindlessly reached up to play with my hair, petting me gently. I blushed deeply, and looked over at her quietly relaxing into the touch and for once I saw a genuine smile cross her face. Her eyes were still as hard and cold as ever, but her soft touch and how relaxed she looked calmed me. I hesitated but leaned closer to her, pulling our bodies closer and swallowing hard. I looked at her lips for a moment before looking up into her eyes timidly. She chuckled and smirked, "You...are so different when you're drunk,"she laughed and leaned down kissing me. All of a sudden last night came crashing back to me in a painful bite. I let out a soft cry and she pulled back looking down at me and messing with the lace necklace quietly with that sweet smile gone, now replaced by the oh so common Jade West smirk. I couldn't believe this, I had gotten drunk and slept with Jade. I reached up and rubbed the ribbon quietly, this time she made no move to stop me but her eyes watched my hand with skilled and subtle detail. Her eyes never left mine but the minute I reached for the lace to undo it she growled loudly in my ear which caused me to freeze as I was. Without moving I glanced my eyes over and I slowly pulled my hand away. "You seriously don't remember do you?"She whispered to me. I bit my lip hesitantly and shook my head, "No. I..I'm sorry but I don't,"I whisper and slowly look up to meet her eyes. Jade scoffed quietly and threw the covers off of me, my exposed body quickly curling up to hide from the cold air a seering pain tearing through my left side. I stretched out and shivered but went to grab my side out of instinct. She caught my hand and shook her head, "No, no Vega. Look my pet,"She whispered lowly with a dark and dangerous tone. I looked down to my side and my eyes examined the tattoo intently, my heart quicken at the sight. A large black heart, outlined with neon pink.


	2. Chapter 2

I touched the red skin around it and hissed in pain as I closed my eyes not able to get the purple graffiti letters out of my head. The permanent J.W. On my side made me blush but I suddenly understood the ribbon. I reached up and touched it quietly before looking over at Jade and I moved over her taking her coffee away and sitting in on the night stand. She looked up at me with a terrifying look but I ignored it and leaned down pushing our lips together fiercely and nipping at her bottom lip. I felt her smirk against the kiss and I opened my mouth and let her pleading tongue in, letting it fight with mine for the dominance. Somehow I won and I pinned her down, deepening the kiss with a lustful growl. I pulled away and got up handing her the coffee back before I made my way to the bathroom to doctor the tattoo. I felt her eyes dreamily linger on my swaying hips and I chuckled disappearing behind a closed door. She rolled out of the bed and I heard her head downstairs. I glanced towards the door before leaving it unlocked, on purpose, and slipping out of my clothes, into the shower.

Jade

I heard the water run upstairs and roll my eyes, "Leave it to Vega to ruin a great moment for a shower,"I chuckle to myself. I let my eyes return to the cabinets and I pull out a few ingredients. I throw some eggs into a skillet and let them fry on low as I stir the flour, eggs, milk, and other various things in a bowl and start to make the pancakes. Right as I finish putting the pancakes, eggs, bacon, and grits on the table I hear footsteps come into the room. I look over to see Vega in my old purple t-shirt, and a pair of my favorite boxers. My eyes darken some but as I look over her I can't help but smile sweetly, "You look really good in my clothes,"I tease and move to the fridge.

She walks over and giggles as she kisses my cheek, and I notice the ribbon is gone. I grab her hand and push her against the counter with a soft whine, "Wh..where's your ribbon?" I glance away at the pathetic whine that falters in my voice but I clear my throat playing it off as a sleepy side effect. She rolls her eyes and puts her hand up with the ribbon tied around her wrist, "No...it's a necklace, not a bracelet,"I say quietly but then think to myself with a smirk crossing my lips. "I know it's a collar Jade, knock it off,"she whispers in my ear and pulls away leaving me looking dumb.

I stand there for a moment dazed but shake my head stumbling over my words in my head, "What are you talking about?"I scoff casually and I move over to sit at the table. Tori walks over and kisses my neck softly causing me to let out a quiet moan of approval. I move my hand to her hot inner thigh and she practically pants and pushes her way into my lap, "Jade..?" I let my eyes focus on my hand between her legs feeling the hot throbbing and I curl my fingers slightly enough to place pressure on her center. "Yes my pet?"I whisper with a broad smirk as I look over what is mine. That's right, Tori Vega is mine. I don't know how I did it, but I finally got the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Six Hours Earlier

Tori's POV

"The land of the free, and the home of the brave!"I managed to scream out the last of the words as the dog dragged me across the floor of the gymnasium. As I finally got home and opened the door I stared at the crowd of my friends who all stood and looked at me. There she was, propped on the back of my couch on her phone, that top making her chest look amazing. I couldn't help but get defensive as that beautiful smirk crossed her face, and I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. As they all started to leave I grabbed Jade's hand and drug her upstairs to my room. I looked at her and sighed, "Jade. I'm tired of you making fun of me, I just wanted to finally impress you...but..,"I sigh and look away from her lust filled eyes. As she moved closer to me I felt my heart quicken and I shook my head, moving away from her. "You did fine Vega...you..do you want to go out and have a drink? I heard you got on the Chris Burm show, so how about we go celebrate?"She says almost sweetly as she sits down on the side of my bed. I glance back at her and take a deep breath as I try to relax,"I..I guess so, but just a little. I don't really drink Jade, but it will be nice to have company who isn't making fun of me." "Oh nobody said I wouldn't be making fun of you Vega, but I'll take it easy on you tonight,"She laughs with a sexy wink. Damn this girl is so intoxicating.

Jade's POV

We get to the bar and I was surprised about how empty it was. I was a regular here, and it was normally packed so tight you couldn't even shake your ass. I roll my eyes and pull Vega into a booth in the back corner. "So Tori...You ever actually had alcohol before?" I looked over at Vega and let her eyes meet mine for a split second before she nervously ripped her own away to survey the dark atmosphere. Time started to go by a bit slower and I smile, enjoying my time with the Latina as we drank a few shots, and I watched Vega down a whole screwdriver in less than 20 minutes. I laugh quietly and look up as a talk dark skinned girl walks over. She's a few tones darker than Vega and she immediately takes up the empty space in my lap, "Heya Jadey! How are you baby?"She laughs with a wide smirk. I blush deeply and hide my face behind my raven hair. "Hey Alecia," I say quietly and reach up moving her blond hair behind her ear gently. She sighs as she looks over at Vega, and without a word she kisses me roughly, more than likely in an attempt to make Tori show some sort of emotion towards me. I start to pull away but she reaches up and grabs..no wait..digs her nails into my neck causing me to cry out in pain. I close my eyes tight and whimper as I my body starts to fold into her painful touch. Vega looks over and growls before jerking Alecia away by her hair, but not before she manages to bite down on my bottom lip. I growl loudly and let out a frustrated groan before I slam Alecia onto the table and look down at her, my lip and neck bleeding. "Jade come on. You know I was just playing,"Alecia chuckles nervously. I look down at her then look over at Vega who is obviously uncomfortable with the whole scene and I get up, "Come on Vega. We'll find somewhere else to drink." Alecia stands up and looks at us, "No no. You guys can drink here, two rounds on me, as an apology for well..yeah,"She says rubbing her neck sadly. I look at her bothered expression, knowing what's really going on and I sigh before looking to Tori, "Are you okay with drinking here? It is your celebration after all." Tori slowly nods and smiles before standing up, "Yeah, but first let's get that neck of yours cleaned up. I nod quietly and look to Alecia with a soft look of disappointment, but also thanks, "Okay Vega."


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV

As the girl kisses Jade I growl deep in my throat and claw at the seat I'm in. How dare she kiss my date! Yes, I said it. Jade West is my /date/ tonight, and I wont have some nasty whore ruining the moment I've waited to come for months! I lead Jade to the bathroom and as the door shuts behind us I pull Jade close and look up at her. "Jade...Did she hurt you?"I whisper lowly as I pick up some paper towels and gently tend to her neck. I feel her eyes watch me as I doctor her and I look down at the blood on my finger. I feel the alcohol getting to me slightly and as I turn to the sink I find myself thinking out loud, "Damn bitch...better just," I say under my breath, "Just better..stay away from my girl." I feel Jade loom over my shoulder and I shiver some at the feeling of her hand on my hip, "Your girl huh Vega?" Her voice is dark and taunting and as she squeezes my hip my brown eyes flutter shut. I lean back slightly, against her warm body and grab her hand as it snakes down towards my center. "Jade...,"I said abruptly a little louder and harder than intended. She sighs and pulls away as her eyes drop to the floor a hurt look on her face, "I'm sorry Tori." "No...,"I say and turn around to face her, grabbing her hand. I look towards the door before I slide her hand inside my pants cupping it inside of mine as I guide her hand down, between my legs and curl my fingers slightly. I feel her long fingers firmly stroke my entrance and I close my eyes with a whimper, leaning back and clutching the sink.

She looks at me, never stopping the rubbing movement of her hand as she slowly slides closer and wait a minute, did Jade just blush? I slightly open my eyes to see Jade West blushing crazy and examining the pained look on my face. "Nobody has ever made me this way before Jade...,"I manage to choke out through the arousal, "Nobody makes me wet like this. Please..I need your help,"I whimper. Before I can say anything else she removes her hand and grabs my wrist dragging me to the car. She kisses me fiercely and I feel her tongue prod at my lips before I let her in. As soon as my lips part I feel her tongue invade and fill my mouth, my whole body aching in pain, needing release. "Take me home, please Jade help me,"I manage to whisper, a hard begging tone in my voice like that of a child at the store with a toy in their hand after their mom already said no a hundred times. I feel Jade chuckle against my neck as her lips capture the soft skin and she sucks on it enough to leave a small mark. "Damn right I'm going to take you home...You have to promise me Vega..,"she says with a pause pulling back and moves her hair from her face. Now Jade isn't the type to get easily aroused and if she does I've never seen her show it. I look up at her expectantly and nod as a sign for her to continue, at this point I'm desperate, so lost in my frustration and anxiousness that I can't really hear what she's saying. "Promise me...that you'll do what I say when I say it,"She says, the words rolling off of her lips like cyanide. I nod and bite my lip, "So like...your slave?" "No...My pet." "Pet? I'm not an animal." "By the way you were begging Vega, you sure looked like a pleading puppy dog to me,"she said grabbing my crotch abruptly and clutching it. My whole body quivers and I let out a groan as she pins me against the hood of her car. "Say it Vega! Say that you'll be my little bitch, and I'll take you home,"she whispers, the desperate tone in her voice is almost as apparent as I feel, "or I could just leave you like this." I whine and look up at her as she moves away and I swallow the lump in my throat, "Fine fine..I..,"I look away and try to come to my senses but this lust is just too irritating, "I'll do whatever you say...Please Jade..,"I whine getting down on my knees. I kiss her thigh through her jeans and I feel her hand run through my hair clutching it gently in approval to continue, "Make me yours, make me your bitch, make me beg, and make my whole body quake. Take me home and fuck me until I can't breath, until I pass out. Make me scream so loud I can't speak. Make me so sore that I can't even walk just please Jade I need this..I need you,"I whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's POV

"I need you too,"I manage to whisper back under my breath. I lift little Vega in my arms and walk around putting her in my car. I'm not nearly buzzed, much less drunk and everything is so perfect and crystal clear right now I can't believe this is actually happening. Yeah it wasn't really nice to drink Vega under the table then take advantage of her vulnerable, drunken body but I needed this, she needed it too. More than that, we both wanted it. We wanted each other. We wanted to curl up together in the sheets, loose ourselves in each other and forget about the rest of the world. As I got in and started towards my house Vega immediately went to rubbing and clutching my thigh while kissing on my arm. I nearly loose focus on the road as my vision blurs from the lust. I push Vega off of me rather roughly but the drunken her is so persistent. She growls and pushes herself back against me this time brutally and unjustly attacking my poor defenseless neck. I let out a moan as her lips find my ear and she nibbles on it gently. "God damn it Vega, are you trying to kill us?"I groan as I look up at my house. Shit. My dad is home. That's fucking great, what are we supposed to do n- Cat's house.

I spin the car around putting Vega off her balance which seems to scare her because she stays back in her seat for the rest of the ride to Cat's. She tries to make it subtle but I can't help but notice her slip her hand inside of her pants. I know she's not masturbating right next to me in my own fucking car. I slam on the brakes and I make sure there are no cars before I lean over and rip her hand from her pants sucking on her fingers slowly, making her body writhe in the seat and her whimper and reach out in desperation. "No way, bad girl. Wait until we get home...,"I growl and she tries to protest, "Well you can either wait until then or I will drop you off at home and we'll be done for tonight. I'm Jade West, how much trouble do you think I would have to pick up a girl who could easily satisfy my needs?"I whisper threateningly in her ear. She looks hurt by the comment but I turn my attention back to the road and speed down towards Cat's house. I pull up and I yank Tori from the car literally carrying her upstairs to the bed before I throw her down. I reach up and slide my shirt off. It seems like the second I expose the soft pale skin of my stomach that she attacks it with her lips, making her way lower towards the waistband of my pants. I shove her backwards on the bed and climb on top of her straddling her roughly. "No way, I'm not letting you show me up Vega. Now be a good girl and beg,"I whisper as I place gentle kisses on her neck, nipping at it roughly. She whines loudly but quickly turns the pin leaving me breathless and dumbfounded on the bed under her. My hands above my head and a dangerous look in Tori's eyes. I feel my dominance screaming at me to punish her for it but I squirm some. She rips one of her hands away from mine and fondles one of my breasts, ripping my bra off roughly as she moves her mouth down to viciously suck and lick and bite at my harden nipples. My back arches and I let out a loud groan, feeling her knee press and rub against my hot wet groin. I spread my legs wider and push down against her thrusting leg in an equal rhythm. What is it about this girl, she's driving me wild. I've never been this aroused, and I've definitely never been the bottom! Not even with Beck, eck, the thought of him on- never mind. I look up at the beautiful Latina that is trying to ravage my body like a starving lion and I lean up taking her lips gently in mine in a way to show this is more than just sex, this is love. Tori decides quickly that she'll have none of that and she bites down on my bottom lip causing it to drip blood again. Oh great, here we go.


	6. Chapter 6

Tori's POV

I've waited far too long to be a nice little princess, and as Jade tries her best to show me up in the bed I push her down refusing to touch or kiss her until she gives in and falls still. I look down at the exasperated and haunting form that is Jade's beautiful naked body. I lean down and leave a few hickies on her stomach, and one on each breast. I kiss up and leave one on the base of her neck, and one on her shoulder. I was determined to make it known that she was not only a girl I knew, but a girl I loved, THE girl I loved. The one I wanted to be with every night, and wake up to every morning. I slide off of the bed leaving Jade there to catch her senses, but she doesn't stir at all, her eyes are closed. Shit, is she seriously asleep!? I slowly slide my clothes off and I slip into the bed next to her with a frustrated huff. It doesn't take but two seconds of my body making contact with the bed for Jade to pounce and force my body down. She rips her scarf from around her neck and ties my wrists firmly with it to the headboard. She worked her way down licking and biting all the way to my waist, my now naked and hot core radiating heat at an extremely dangerous rate. I felt her scratching the inside of my thigh in a teasing manner as she let a mouthful of hot breath roll out and over my moist lips. It didn't take her very long to bury her face between my legs, eating, sucking, licking me like a wild animal and I moaned out her name loudly. We sounded like we were murdering each other from the volume of our screams, and truthfully she was killing me. I was so close to my release when she suddenly stopped.

"Beg,"I hear her say. I groan loudly and glare down at her only to get a hard smack on the stomach, ouch. "I said beg bitch!" I bite my lip shyly and look down at her my body trembling, my eyes on the verge of rolling back in my head as she twists my nipples hard as I let out a loud cry, "Oh for fuck's sake Jade, just do it already please!?"I say half sobbing. My whole body is sweaty and throbbing in pain. She chuckles and leans down flicking her tongue briefly over my clit pressing then pulling away. I whimper as she does this a few more times sliding one finger, two fingers, three fingers inside of me, pumping viciously. I feel myself starting to slowly tighten around her hand as she adds her tongue to my clit again and sucks hard. With a few more lustful thrusts and a matching rhythm I see stars. A combination of her powerful and fast thrusting and my grinding body, her hitting my g-spot repeatedly and making my clit feel like heaven washed over it, god it still gives me the chills. She goes back to two fingers and slows her thrusting to a mild compassionate rate as she allows me to ride out my orgasm then she shakes her hair from her sweaty face and she leans down licking me clean.

I can hear her humming in content from my taste and I try to speak but my voice decides to stop on me, and I slowly start to black out. She looks up at me and I remember her rummaging in a box, a small buzzing noise. I feel a sharp pain in my left side and her trying to soothe my twitching body by letting me suck my own taste from her fingers. What is she doing? It feels like she's drawing. I manage to open my eyes enough to see the small gun in her hand, and then over at the ink sitting on the table, "You're not just a one night stand Tori." Her voice isn't dark and rough like usual, it's soft and sweet like warm honey on a biscuit. I manage to stay awake long enough to hear it, those three magical words, "I love you." After that it all went black, and the pain and pleasure both faded.

Present Time

Jade's POV

We had both eaten and I couldn't stop staring at the bow on her wrist instead of on her neck like it should be, "So, we're done eating now. You uh..you wanna go out? Or do you feel too bad?" I ask almost sympathetically, holy shit she's turning me into a softy, shoot me. I reach up into a cabinet and pull out some pain killers looking at them before taking one for my headache and handing two and some water to Vega for her hangover. I look over at her beautiful body and I lift the shirt to look at the tattoo in admiration. I rub the small of her back and lean down placing an ever so soft kiss on the tattoo, the kissing up over her shirt to her neck, stopping and burying my face there quietly. I feel her arms wrap around me and for once I allow myself to get lost in the embrace. I smile brightly and kiss her cheek. "I'm okay to go out. What did you have in mind?"Tori asks, her voice breaking me from my daydream. I shake my head and stand up quietly as I turn to wash the dishes, "Whatever you want baby." I feel Vega's gaze locked on me and she knows she has me in the palm of her hand. "Did you just call me baby?" I hear her tease. "Yes...I told you last night Tori...I...I didn't sleep with you just because I was horny..Last night, the sex, the tattoo, the ribbon...it was my way of saying how much I love you," I stare down at the soapy water sadly, a feeling of pain coming over me as she doesn't reply. I glance back at her over my shoulder to find her smiling like a goofball at her glass of orange juice. "Yo Vega, wake up from your orange juice fetish,"I grunt. How could she just- woah..wait a minute, what? I suddenly find myself pinned to the counter, her lips on mine and her hand tangled helplessly in my hair in an attempt to hold me close to her. As if I'd go anywhere.

She deepens the kiss and I lean down against her roughly opening my mouth and letting her tongue in. She let her tongue fight mine for dominance and I let her win happily. I can't be strong all the time, sometimes it's nice to just sit back and be somebody's baby. Somebody...Vega...Tori Vega. I was Tori Vega's baby. I was her puppy dog. She had me begging and eating out of the palm of her hand, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
